


Unfettered

by Rocquellan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, PWP, Saiyuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai and Gojyo decide they need privacy to do 'stuff'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfettered

My very first attempt at Saiyuki, comments/concrit are welcome :))  
Rated M for strong sexual situations.

“It needs to be taken care of immediately, we have something important to discuss in private.”

Hakkai’s voice was as smooth and pleasant as always as he made his request to a scowling Sanzo and a blinking Goku, who were both still in the jeep. Only Goku watched him and Gojyo, who stood beside him looking a little sheepish, Sanzo’s purple eyes still looked ahead with the crease in his forehead visible from sideways.

“Kyuuu…?”

“The towns just a few minutes ahead Hakuryuu, We’ll be back before you know it,” Hakkai smiled pleasantly before running a hand softly over the side of the jeep.

At the edge of the narrow path where they were, the first signs of the town could be seen. They were now on the outskirts of another dense forest and Sanzo really wanted to go find an inn and lie in a real bed for a change; those idiots.

“But, will you two be alright by yourself out here? I mean, what if Gojyo needs protecting or something?” Goku asked, genuinely concerned.

“What the hell was that you damn Monkey?!” Gojyo retaliated, balling a fist and threatening to hit Goku with it. “I’m not a damn damsel in distress!”

Goku’s look of concern transformed into one of annoyance and he leaned across the jeep, trying to get up into Gojyo’s personal space. “You damn Watersprite! You guys might get attacked by demons out here!”

And so the arguing began.

Annoyed, Sanzo looked at Hakkai with a cigar still dangling between his lips. “We’ll see you at the inn.”

And with that Sanzo suddenly drove off, almost causing Goku to topple over in the back. Hakuryuu Squeaked.

Surprised, Gojyo watched as the vehicle rolled away with Sanzo around the steering wheel, the lazy smoke trails of the cigarette between his lips suddenly bending harshly at the sudden movements.

“That asshole, he could have warned us that he was leaving,” Gojyo spat.

“You were arguing with Goku again, either that or he shot you both,” Hakkai answered, mirth evident in his voice.

Gojyo shrugged. “He’s still an asshole.”

Hakkai laughed before walking ahead.

******85******

The soft grass and dried earth barely shifted under the weight of both men’s feet as they walked.

“So, where will we…?”

Hakkai was suddenly cut off from the rest of his question by demanding lips on his after Gojyo pinned him against a huge tree they were about to pass. His hands were pinned by his side and his vision blurred by the red of that gorgeous hair as Gojyo showered him with kisses.

“God Hakkai, youuUUUU…!” Gojyo shouted in surprise when he was suddenly flipped then pinned to the tree in a surprised reversal of their position.

“Hakkai, what the hell are you…?” Gojyo started to ask but then he was cut off by a searing kiss.

Hakkai pulled back and with a smile on his face said, “I bottomed last time, so now it’s your turn.”

Gojyo’s eyes widened. “What? Who cares who took it last time, I want to screw you now!”

“No Gojyo, we decided to take turns doing each other, you can’t skip my turn because you feel like it.”

Those firm words belied that smiling face and Gojyo resisted the urge to spit curses, this wasn’t prissy ass Sanzo he was dealing with. Hakkai was a calm and calculating stubborn while he was a raging one, so guess who mostly got their way? Gojyo decided not to fight it. Besides, Hakkai’s grip on his arms was very strong.

“Fine.”

Those green eyes were hidden behind mirthful lashes while that face lit up into a smile. “I knew you’d see things my way, Gojyo.”

Gojyo suppressed a shudder of excitement when Hakkai held him by the waist and pressed his body into his, he could feel his erection and it turned him on completely. They kissed sinfully and Hakkai brought a hand up to thread through his hair, causing a low purr to rise from the back of his throat; playing with his hair was a fetish of his and Hakkai knew it.

Hakkai kept still while Gojyo rocked against him, trying to get some friction for his hardened shaft. One of his hands drifted lower until it was between them, kneading the redhead’s hard-on through the fabric of his pants.

“Hakkai…” Gojyo purred. His red eyes were glazed over with lust and his breath hitched when Hakkai suddenly gripped him and started to stroke. When had he undone the waist of his pants?

Hakkai watched Gojyo intently, calculating in his head what Gojyo liked best based on the sounds he did or didn’t make when he would rubbed his engorged cock a particular way. It wasn’t hard to work out what made Gojyo tick, he was as easy to read as an open book.

There was suddenly a particularly strong gust of wind, and the cold bit at Gojyo’s heated skin for a second. It felt a tad bit uncomfortable.

“Tell me…again…why we…couldn’t do…this at the…inn?”

Leaning against the tree, Gojyo found it hard to even think with Hakkai’s hand on his man-hood, stroking with such skill it was almost as good as a blowjob. His entire body tingled with burning desire and his eyes roamed between the beautiful sight of his most prized possession getting serviced and the beautiful face of Hakkai.

Hakkai only smiled warmly before planting a kiss on Gojyo’s lips. When he pulled back he answered, “Because when it’s your turn to get fucked you’ll alert the entire town.”

Gojyo blushed an even darker shade and muttered indignantly, “It’s not my fault.”

“No, I guess it isn’t,” Hakkai answered in that way that made Gojyo feel he was being sincere instead of self praising.

“God, Hakkai…” the red head moaned. Another gust of wind and he felt Hakkai’s mouth would make a very warm, comfy cavern for his aching cock. “Suck me off, use that tongue of yours to make me come.”

Hakkai smiled, “As you wish.”

Gojyo watched as his lover got on his knees, licked his lips, then swallowed him all at once. He hissed at the feel, then moaned at the talent. Hakkai’s tongue should get patented.

“Fuck!” Gojyo screamed as those warmed lips licked from the shaft up to the tip before engulfing it while teasing the slit. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from how damn hot Hakkai was while getting face fucked; a true work of art. Those green eyes were sharp, intent and focused and they watched his every expression.

Hakkai pulled back for a second and murmured. “I want you to come on my glasses.”

“What?” Gojyo asked through bated breath. “You kinky bastard.”

Hakkai only smiled pleasantly. “Of course I am. I taught you well, after all.”

Gojyo’s blush only deepened at that. It wasn’t that he’d needed any lessons before Hakkai came along, his skills were revered by the ladies, but the man broadened his sexual awareness more than any woman’s ever been able to do. Hakkai taught him that sex was more than sticking your dick in a hole and ejaculating, that there were things you could do with one’s body he’d never considered before. Hakkai licked his right middle finger and when that pleasant mouth deep throated him and didn’t pull back it made his knees weaker than usual and his temperature rose a little higher. Double that when the slick finger was suddenly thrusting in and out of his ass.

Gojyo was suddenly very drunk on the pleasure Hakkai wrung out of him and he didn’t care how hard he was gripping those soft short mane through his fingers, Hakkai could deal.

Hakkai used one hand to free his erection from the confine of his pants, last thing he wanted was any sort of stain on the fabric, that would be embarrassing.

The back of Hakkai’s throat milked the head while the brunet hollowed his cheeks and Gojyo couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop…’Kai…I’m gonna…!”

The tell tale signs of Gojyo about to blow was as clear as the blue sky on a bright day, his shaft hardened incredibly, his movements were even more frantic and his thrusts were short and shallow; urgent. Hakkai timed it, waited a few seconds before the impending explosion and pulled back, waiting as Gojyo’s voice hitched in his throat, his breath stopped and his eyes glazed over. He made sure his face, particularly his right eye was in direct line of Gojyo’s cock head and when he exploded, his vision was blurred by the white of semen as it dripped off his glasses to the grass below.

Gojyo was panting hard, trying to catch his breath and Hakkai looked at him pleasantly. He removed the soiled glasses, used his thumb to wipe at the semen and extended said finger to Gojyo, close to his lips.

“Lick it clean.”

Gojyo raised a skeptic eyebrow, but stuck his tongue out and licked as instructed. As a matter of fact he took his time making sure the entire length of said finger was clean. Nothing beat the taste of your own come on your lover’s finger.

Hakkai drew in a breath at such a lewd display; he wanted to fuck Gojyo so bad.

“Now turn around and spread your legs so I can fuck you, Gojyo.”

“T…that’s kinda creepy, I imagine that’s something Sanzo would say.”

Hakkai’s lips were set in a thin line at that remark. “You imagine yourself with Sanzo?”

“Of course, who wouldn’t imagine Sanzo screaming out under them if it wasn’t liable to get them killed?” Gojyo rebutted. No matter how they felt about his attitude, nobody could deny the sexual appeal of Genjyo Sanzo, the man was sex on legs even if he wouldn’t accept or admit it.

Hakkai nodded his head in agreement. “You’re right. But still…”

Gojyo yelped when Hakkai grabbed his arm and spun him around while one of his hands pressed flat against his back and the other, gripping his waist, pulled back. He could tell Hakkai was at his limit and he used both his owns hands to prop himself against the tree, lest he lose his balance. He moaned when Hakkai lined himself up for penetration, then grunted when he was penetrated. It was a little painful at first, but Hakkai was gentle and took his time, even if it was obvious he was urgent.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Hakkai moaned and Gojyo settled against the tree, breathing deeply while Hakkai sat balls deeps inside him, giving him time to adjust.

“Just shut up and fuck me ‘Kai…” Gojyo moaned, wriggling his ass in an attempt for more friction.

“As you command,” Hakkai answered wistfully before he fucked Gojyo within an inch of his life against the large cedar tree, not caring about the chips or splinters digging into the half-demon’s skin, he’ll patch him up later.

“Fuck Hakkai, there, RIGHT THERE!” Gojyo would scream in wild abandonment, or some variation thereof. His lover’s vocal onslaught wasn’t limited to a few words, like he mentioned before, this was why they couldn’t do it at the inn.

It didn’t take too long for both of them to ejaculate, deciding that it wouldn’t do to stay out too long and have the other two search for them in worry. When they were through, they found a small stream nearby and cleaned up, where Hakkai made sure to clean his glasses thoroughly. They shared a lingering kiss before deciding to head back.

Gojyo had a cigar burning lazily between his lips as they walked in compatible silence back towards the dirt road.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Hakkai muttered apologetically. More than a week without the ability to relieve some stress from almost daily youkai battles did make him a little rougher than normal.

Gojyo took his cigar between his fingers and waved dismissively. “Nah, I wasn’t in the mood for soft and delicate, I’ve been itching for a good fuck for days now.”

Hakkai laughed pleasantly at Gojyo’s remark, it wasn’t as elegant as he would put it but the meaning was the same.

A few steps later and they clear the greenery and the dirt path came into view…along with Hakuryuu, a wide eyed Goku and a very pissed off Sanzo. They froze in their steps.

Sanzo blew a ring of smoke into the air. “Hakuryuu decided there’s no way he was going to leave Hakkai out here alone, so he drove back on his own... before we could get out.”

“You damn cockroach! You turned Hakkai into a pervert!” Goku shouted while pointing a finger accusingly at Gojyo. The man just rolled his eyes and walked towards the jeep, if only Goku knew who the real pervert was.

“I hope you washed your god damn hands,” Sanzo muttered darkly to Hakkai when he moved over so the man could take the wheel.

Hakkai only laughed sheepishly in response, he was so embarrassed.

/the End


End file.
